


Wedding

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Adventures of the Nekoma Film Company Actors [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor!Daishou, Actor!Kiyoko, Actor!Kuroo, Actor!Tendou, Actor!Tsukishima, Actor!Yamaguchi, Alternate Universe - Actors, Doctor!Hinata, F/F, Hamilton to be specific, KIYOYACHI MARRIAGE, M/M, Nurse!Lev, Nurse!Yachi, Return of Mattsun the Minister, Shiratorizawa is a wedding shop bc reasons, Surgeon!Semi, THIS FEELS SO WESTERNIZED IM SO SORRY, Veterinarian!Alisa, and bc I'm me, there's silliness, they sing, tho it doesn't really come into play in this, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: If she was being completely honest, Hitoka still wasn’t over the fact that Kiyoko had proposed to her, even as she was in the wedding dress shop with her mother, trying on dresses.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kiyoko and Yachi get married!





	

**Author's Note:**

> so has anyone noticed the fact that I've made it a running joke that the actors don't get paid enough or

If she was being completely honest, Hitoka still wasn’t over the fact that Kiyoko had proposed to her, even as she was in the wedding dress shop with her mother, trying on dresses.

 

“I like that one.” Yachi Madoka hummed, looking at the simple yet elegant dress, an off-white colour with tank-top straps and silver jewels at the top. “It brings out your eyes.”

 

“Hmm, it’s a bit simple, though, isn’t it?” Hitoka furrowed her eyebrows. “I like the jewels, though.”

 

“Well, I’ve got to be out of here in about 20 minutes, so you’re going to have to hurry up.” Madoka sighed, checking her watch.

 

“How about this one?” The helper, a girl about Hitoka’s age named Suzumeda, suggested.

 

Hitoka’s eyes sparkled. “ _That’s_ the one.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Shimizu, what’s wrong?” Tendou asked when they were setting up together one day. “You seem off. You’re kinda off balance, and your balance is normally the best out of all of us.”

 

“Well, aren’t you perceptive today.” She grinned, before noticing Tendou’s raised eyebrow, and sighed. “It’s stupid, I don’t want to distract you, or anything.”

 

“Nonsense! Talk to me.” He patted her on the shoulder.

 

“I can’t decide whether I want to wear a suit or a dress for my mine and Hitoka’s wedding.” She sighed, deflating. “See? It’s stupid.”

 

“Nah, that’s totally reasonable. I’d be the same way.” He seemed to get an idea then, eyes lighting up, stating, “Hey, how about after we’re done rehearsal, I take you to my friends’ wedding shop? You can talk to them about it.”

 

“Will Semi-san mind?” She asked.

 

“‘Course, not! I’ll even call and tell him about it if it makes you feel better.”

 

“It would, thank you.” She nodded, smiling. Honestly, she had no idea what she had done to deserve such wonderful friends and collegues, but she took it. Maybe she had been a saint in a past life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Taichi!”

 

“Oh, Tendou-san, hello.” An extremely tall ginger said as they entered the shop. “Who’s this?”

 

“Kiyoko Shimizu, she’s getting married, and is having trouble deciding on some stuff.” He grinned, leading her by the hand through the large shop. “I was wondering if you have time to talk to her about it?”

 

“Of course. The shop’s empty.” He nodded. “Just let me get Hayato, he could also be of help.”

 

“That’s his boyfriend.” Tendou whispered as Kawanishi was gone to the back to get him.

 

“Ah.”

 

“Welcome to the White Swan Wedding Shop!” A loud voice said suddenly from the back, making way for a man only slightly taller than Shimizu herself with an undercut, followed by Kawanishi. “My name’s Yamagata Hayato, nice to meet you.” He grinned.

 

“Kiyoko Shimizu.” She nodded.

 

“So, who’re you getting married to?” He asked as they sat down at a table. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

 

“No, no, of course not.” She smiled. “My bride’s name is Yachi Hitoka.”

 

“Oh, I recognize that name.” He nodded, writing some stuff down. “She helped out with an MRI on my niece a few months ago.”

 

“Really?” Tendou laughed. “Damn, small world.”

 

“Definitely.” He grinned. “So, Taichi said you were having trouble deciding on some things. Mind telling me what those things are?”

 

“Sure.” She breathed, steeling herself. “I can’t decide whether I want to wear a suit or a dress for my wedding.”

 

Kawanishi looked on in sympathy. “That’s a pretty common problem.”

 

“Well, why don’t we show you some of both, and maybe that’ll help?” Yamagata suggested. “We can schedule an appointment. If what Satori tells me is right, your schedule’s _pretty_ hectic over there at that acting company.”

 

Shimizu laughed. “Oh, it is. I would like that, thank you.”

 

“Sure, just c’mon over, and we’ll do that.”

 

He led her to a counter. “So, when’s the wedding?”

 

“In about 7 weeks time.”

 

“Okay, so that’s plenty of time.” He muttered, looking at the shop calendar. “How’s Wednesday for you?”

 

“That works.” She nodded. “I’ll see you then, Yamagata-san, Kawanishi-san.” And with that, she left the shop.

 

“Bring a friend with you!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ugh, Shouyou, I'm _so_ excited!” Hitoka gushed to her apartment-mate. “I got my dress today, and now I can't wait!”

 

Hinata laughed. “Me too! Y’know, I don't think _anyone_ would've guessed that the youngest, most _innocent_ member of our friend group would be the first to get _married_.”

 

“Hey, Hitoka, when is the wedding, anyway?” Kozume asked. “You never did tell me.”

 

“Oh, sorry!” She giggled. “Slipped my mind. It's on the 6th of January!”

 

Kozume’s eyes widened in interest. “You’re getting married on her birthday?”

 

“Yeah!” She grinned. “It was my idea, actually. She proposed on our anniversary, so I figured it might be kind of sweet to do it on her 29th birthday.”

 

Hinata smiled. “That is sweet.” Then, a thought seemed to cross his mind, and he asked, “You _did_ send out invitations to our co-workers, right?”

 

Hitoka almost hit herself in the face. “God, I can’t believe I forgot! Thanks, Shouyou!” She quickly ran to the phone, to make some _very_ important calls.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, any ideas, Kiyoko-san?” Kawanishi asked when they were sat at a table with a very close friend of Shimizu’s, Sugawara.

 

“I want to wear a suit, but I also want to wear a dress.” She sighed. “Sorry, I’m indecisive.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine.” He waved a hand in the air. “Sugawara-san, why don’t you make some suggestions? In my experience, close friends often know what the bride wants just as well, if not more than she does.”

 

Sugawara smiled. “Sure. I think you’d look great in a suit, Shimizu.” He grinned. “I really do.”

 

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I just- I’m mostly thinking about the photos right now, actually.” She chuckled lightly.

 

“Then I’d _definitely_ go with a suit.” Suga nodded.

 

“I agree.” Kawanishi smiled. “I think you would look wonderful in the photos if you wore a suit.”

 

“Maybe something similar to your hair colour,” Yamagata suggested. “Like, a very dark grey. Navy blue, almost.”

 

“That’d look great!” Suga grinned, looking at Shimizu, who now wore a bright, fascinated smile.

 

“Okay.” She nodded vigorously. “I’ll wear a suit.”

 

Yamagata grinned right back. “I’ll bring some out for you to try on.”

 

He brought out 2. One white , one black .

 

“I like the black one.” She answered immediately.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to make a choice right now, I can bring out more-”

 

“That won’t be necessary, Yamagata-san.” She picked it up carefully. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to try this one on.”

 

Kawanishi grinned. “Right this way, Kiyoko-san.”

 

She changed into it.

 

When she came out, Sugawara gasped. “Shimizu, you look _amazing_! Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.” She nodded. “How much is it?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“God, I’m so excited!” Tadashi grinned as he drove to the wedding with Hinata. “I don’t know _why_ , it’s not _my_ wedding, but I’m excited!”

 

“You’re probably excited for Kiyoko-san and Hitoka,” Hinata suggested as they arrived.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably it.” He nodded, getting out of the car to walk to the venue.

 

The wedding was being held in a hotel ballroom. However, it had been decorated to look like a winter wonderland, and it absolutely _took Tadashi’s breath away_.

 

“Wow…” He looked around, eyes bright with childish amazement. “This is so pretty…”

 

“I know…” Hinata murmured at his side, in a similar state to his.

 

“Are you guys going to go in, or just admire it the whole time?” Tsukishima asked, strolling past them with his partners.

 

“O-oh, right. Thanks, Tsukki.” He nodded, turning to Hinata. “C’mon, Shouyou.”

 

“Right.”

 

And then they actually walked in.

 

The minister was a surprisingly young man, with _very_ bushy eyebrows. He was stood up at the altar, in his robes, talking with Kiyoko, who looked _stunning_.

 

She stood there in a black pantsuit, the jacket open to reveal a white dress shirt and a black bowtie.

 

“Wow, Kiyoko-san looks amazing.” Tadashi couldn't help but mutter as they took their seats.

 

“Yeah, she really does.” A man who was sat next to them said. “Ah, sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Sugawara Koushi, a very close friend of Shimizu’s. I'm a teacher.”  

 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He smiled. “This is Hinata Shouyou, my boyfriend.”

 

“Hi!” He grinned. “Hitoka’s my apartment-mate and best friend.”

 

“Oh, cool.” He smiled. “How do you know Shimizu, Yamaguchi? Or are you just here as a date, or…?”

 

“Funny story, actually.” He grinned. “Kiyoko-san and I are both actors, and we work for the Nekoma Film Company, though I’m sure you know that already.” Sugawara nodded. “Hinata and I met through… odd circumstances, and, as it turns out, though we didn’t know this when we got together, Hinata and Yachi were already friends!”

 

Sugawara laughed. “Well, that certainly makes things easier.”

 

“Sure does.”

 

“Oh, looks like it’s starting.”

 

The music began to play, and they all looked to where Yachi was being walked down the aisle by her mother.

 

If Kiyoko was stunning, Yachi was _radiant._

 

Her dress was a silvery colour and had smalls jewels decorating the ruffles. It was in a tank-top style and hugged her in _all_ the right places.

 

“Wow…” Kiyoko murmured from her spot.

 

Once she had arrived at the altar, the minister began, “Welcome to the wedding, everybody. Please rise for the happy couple.”

 

“We are so happy that you are able to be here. One of the wonderful things about a wedding is that it also serves as a multi-family reunion, and it always pleases me to learn how far people are willing to travel to be here on a day like this, for an event like this, which just goes to show you how important it is to mark these happy transitions in our lives.”

 

After reading out some other things, he had finally arrived at the moment they had all been waiting for.

 

“You may kiss the bride.”

 

And they did.

 

“Oh my god, Hitoka’s crying again,” Hinata whispered.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I just get emotional sometimes-” She cut herself off, a fresh wave of happy tears pouring out of her eyes.

 

“It’s fine, Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Shimizu! Congrats!”

 

“Tendou.” She smiled at her college, who was walking towards her at the reception, closely followed by Semi. “Thank you.”

 

“Hey, congrats, Kiyoko.” He smiled.

 

“Thank you very much.” She smiled right back.

 

“I see you got the dress or suit debacle figured out.” Tendou grinned while Yachi and Semi were off talking. “Were Hayato and Taichi of any help?”

 

“Oh, yes! They both helped greatly.” She then laughed, “In fact, even though the suit was already a bit expensive, I tipped them _quite_ nicely.”

 

Tendou cocked an eyebrow. “Shimizu, our paychecks are _not_ that big. _Please_ don’t tell me you’re broke because of this wedding now.”

 

Shimizu’s eyes widened. “Oh, no! Not at all. I had some money saved up in a bank account, that I’d been saving up for a _very_ long time. I’m not broke, promise.”

 

“Good.” He sighed. “Now, I think Tetsu-kun wants to talk with you for a bit, so I’m gonna go.” He pointed over to a corner, where another man with grey hair sat.

 

Shimizu gave him a withering look. “You’re going to go and pester Sugawara, aren’t you?”

 

“You know me so well.” With one last grin, Tendou left to presumably go and annoy Sugawara.

 

“I grant you patience, Suga.” She murmured under her breath.

 

“Huh?” Yachi blinked, coming back, as Semi had gone to chase after his boyfriend. “Did you say something?”

 

“Oh, nothing.” She smiled.

 

She shrugged. “Okay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ _Hitoka_!”

 

“Lev!” Hitoka grinned. “I haven’t seen you in forever! How are you?”

 

“I’ve been good!” He laughed.

 

“Oh, uh, Shimizu, this is Haiba Lev, one of the other nurses I work with.”

 

Kiyoko blinked up at the giant man. “You’re… very tall.”

 

“I know.” He grinned. “Oh, congratulations on the marriage!”

 

“Thank you!”

 

“Alisa had wanted to be here, but she had some other arrangement.”

 

“Oh, is she still working at the veterinary clinic by your house?” Yachi asked.

 

“Yeah! She always comes home and shows me pictures of the kittens they’re taking care of, they’re adorable.” Haiba now had a goofy smile on his face. “Now, I should go, you’ve got other people to talk to, but I’ll catch up with you later, ‘kay, Hitoka?”

 

“Sure thing! Tell Alisa-san I said ‘hi’, okay?”

 

“Will do!” He cried as he took off.

 

“Who’s Alisa?” Kiyoko asked.

 

“Oh, that’s his older sister.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was finally time for dinner.

 

Quite frankly, Shimizu was starving. Talking to people was tiring, regardless of whether they were congratulating you on your marriage or not.

 

She was sat next to her wife, Kuroo, Tendou, and Daishou, who had insisted on sitting by her for some reason.

 

After everyone was served, Kuroo stood up and raised his glass, presumably to do a toast. However, when he opened his mouth…

 

“ _I may not live to see our glory_!” He sang with a grin, with Tendou and Daishou echoing the line as Shimizu’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh my _god_ , I _cannot_ believe you guys are doing this…” She mumbled, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment, with Yachi giggling at her side.

 

“ _But, I’ve seen wonders great and small!”_

 

 _“I’ve seen wonders great and small…_ ” Tendou and Daishou echoed once again, slurring their words to make it sound like they were drunk(though they weren’t doing a very good job, in Shimizu’s opinion.)

 

“ _‘Cause if the tomcat can get married-”_

 

 _“If our_ Kiyoko _can get married._ ” Tendou nudged her with a grin, voice taking on a bad French accent.

 

“ _There’s hope for our ass after all!”_ Daishou cheered, lifting his glass with a smile.

 

“ _Raise a glass to freedom.”_ They sang, snickering at Shimizu’s bright red face. “ _Something you will never see again!”_

 

 _“No matter what she tells you._ ” Daishou lowered his voice to a stage whisper, glancing at Yachi, who giggled, despite the mock-scowl on her face.

 

“ _Raise a glass to the four of us.”_

 

 _“To the newly not poor of us!”_ Kuroo grinned.

 

“ _Hey, hey!”_

 

_“We’ll tell the story of tonight.”_

 

_“Let’s have another round-”_

 

Kuroo cut himself off, seeing Ennoshita stand unprompted to sing Burr’s part.

 

“ _Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr._ ” Kiyoko smiled, residing herself to Hamilton’s.

 

“ _Ma’am!”_

 

_“I didn’t think that you would make it.”_

 

_“To be sure.”_

 

 _“Burr…”_ Tendou and Daishou muttered in unison.

 

“ _I came to say congratulations.”_

 

 _“Spit a verse, Burr!”_ Daishou cheered.

 

“ _I see the whole gang is here.”_

 

 _“You are the worst, Burr.”_ Tendou shook his head.

 

“ _Ignore them, congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel. I wish I had your command, instead of manning George’s journal.”_

 

_“No, you don’t.”_

 

_“Yes, I do.”_

 

 _“Now, be sensible._ ” He raised his hands in a placating gesture. “ _From what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable.”_

 

_“Well!”_

 

 _“Well, I heard,_ ” Kuroo draped himself over Kiyoko’s shoulders with a sleazy grin, “ _you’ve got a special someone on the side, Burr.”_

 

 _“Is that so_?” Kiyoko smiled.

 

“ _What’re you tryna hide, Burr?”_

 

 _“I should go,”_ Ennoshita mumbled.

 

 _“No, these guys should go!_ ” Kiyoko declared.

 

“ _What?”_

 

_“No!”_

 

 _“Leave us alone._ ” She hummed.

 

“ _Man!”_

 

_“It’s alright, Burr. I wish you’d brought this guy with you tonight, Burr.”_

 

 _“You’re very kind, but I’m afraid it’s unlawful, ma’am.”_ Ennoshita did a mock grimace.

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“He’s married.”_

 

_“I see.”_

 

_“He’s married to a British officer.”_

 

_“Oh, shit…”_

 

 _“Congrats again, Kiyoko. Smile more._ ” He punctuated that sentence with a smile of his own. “ _I’ll see you on the other side of the war.”_

 

 _“I will never understand you._ ” She shook her head. “ _If you love this fellow, go get him. What are you waiting for?”_

 

 _“I’ll see you on the other side of the war…”_ He mumbled, going back to his seat.

 

“ _I’ll see you on the other side of the war._ ” Kiyoko finished, going back to her own seat with a bright red face. “I can’t believe I just did that…” She muttered as the ‘audience’ clapped.

 

“That was really cool, Shimizu!” Yachi grinned.

 

“How’d you like it?” Kuroo asked, slinging a lazy arm around her shoulders with a grin.

 

“That was embarrassing.”

 

“Oh, _please_ , Shimizu. It’s _us._ ” Tendou rolled his eyes. “Did you really think we wouldn’t find a way to embarrass you on your big day?”

 

“Plus, that song fits perfectly with your situation.” Daishou hummed. “You’re married to a _doctor_ now. You won’t have to live on our shitty paycheck anymore!”

 

“That is true.” She hummed, looking down at her wife, who laughed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, I didn’t realise I was married to a British officer.” Futakuchi drawled as Chikara sat back down next to him.

 

“It’s just a line in the song.” Chikara rolled his eyes, picking up his knife to cut his steak.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kuroo, I didn’t realise you could sing!” Bokuto exclaimed once dinner was over, and they were moving onto the reception.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve shown you before, but okay.” Tetsurou shrugged, hands in his suit pockets. Man, did he hate suits. They were stuffy and uncomfortable. However, as Kiyoko’s best man, he had to look at least decent, so he forced himself to dig the light grey torture chamber out of his closet and put it on. Hey, his partners said he looked good in it, why spoil the view?

 

“Hey, Tetsu-kun.” Tendou appeared at his side suddenly. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, how do you know Eita?”

 

“Oh, funny story.” He grinned, turning to his partners, telling them to go ahead. “I met him through Hinata, actually. I was over at their place, visiting Kenma, and he had to drop in to pick up some doctor shit, or something and Hinata introduced us.”

 

“Oh, okay.” He nodded. “I was just curious.”

 

“Sure thing.” He waved as Tendou left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh, Hitoka. That was wonderful.” Shimizu sighed as they relaxed in their bed after everyone had left, watching movies. “I’m so glad our friends could make it.”

 

“Me too!” She giggled. “I really enjoyed watching Kuroo-san, Tendou-san and Daishou-san embarrass you like that.”

 

“I’m going to get them back for that.” She grumbled, glancing at the clock, which read 1:00 AM. “Ah, maybe we should get to bed. You have work in the morning, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah. Good idea.” She yawned, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp as Shimizu turned off the TV. “Good night, Shimizu.”

 

“Good night, Hitoka-chan.” She smiled, kissing her head. “My wife…” She whispered afterwards.

 

**_fin._ **

 

Bonus:

 

_“Shimizu.”_

 

_“Yes, Hitoka?”_

 

_“I’ll have to get my nametag changed since I’m technically Kiyoko Hitoka, now, won’t I?”_

  
_“Probably. But, let’s not worry about that.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So! Some notes:
> 
> Kuroo was Kiyoko's best man, and Lev was Yachi's(bc apparently none of them know any girls). It was originally going to be Suga and Hinata, but, like Semi, neither of them can handle speeches. 
> 
> Tendou cried. Semi laughed at him. 
> 
> Tendou also took too many pictures to show Kawanishi and Yamagata. 
> 
> Kiyoko does end up getting her revenge. The next time the actors have to go on the road, she puts toy snakes in all of their sleeping bags(however, this kind of backfired on Daishou. He was delighted). 
> 
> That's all! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to comment and kudos if you did!
> 
> Erica out ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ


End file.
